gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810/Archivo 1
Versión previa de imagenes ¿Con qué objeto reviertes las imágenes subidas a una versión previa?-- 02:49 1 ago 2009 (UTC) :no entiendo la pregunta --Niko bellic.2810 02:33 3 ago 2009 (UTC) ::Cambiaste Archivo:GTAVCSicon.JPG. Subiste una versión anterior de baja calidad. Tus cambios ya los revertí, pero ¿con qué intención lo hiciste?-- 13:38 3 ago 2009 (UTC) :::PORDON SI TE HICE PERDER EL TIEMPO PERO ES QUE HABÍA PUESTO ESA FOTO DE DIEGO MENDEZ Y QUERIA DESCARGARLA Y VINO MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO Y HIZO ESO. dISCULPA SI TE HICE PERDER TIEMPO--Niko bellic.2810 16:34 9 ago 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, no hay problema. No fue nada grave. Pero ten cuidado con tu cuenta y cuándo la dejas abierta. -- 16:45 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Duda dudosa Hola Niko bellic.2810 soy TOTO.INC espero que seamos buenos amigos Cuando leí tus datos de usuario una parte que escribiste me llamo mucho la atención. Y tengo una gran curiosidad de saber ¿Porqué odiabas GTA?. Al leer eso me impresione tanto que hasta escupi el refresco que estaba disfrutando. Esque para mi se me hace drámaticamente imposible que alguien odie esta excelente y casi perfecta saga de videojuegos. Bueno si gustas puedes responderme en mi pagina de discusion. Bueno adios --TOTO.INC 03:57 3 ago 2009 (UTC) Respuesta sobre la firma Gracias por lo de buen usuario. Si deseas personalizar tu firma, visita Ayuda:Firma personalizada; ahí se explica todo acerca de cómo hacer una. Suerte con el diseño.-- 18:10 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Sobre artículos de misiones de GTA IV Hola de nuevo. Por favor, antes de realizar un artículo sobre misiones de GTA IV, consulta artículos que ya estén hechos para que veas cómo están estructurados. Recuerda que la Grand Theft Encyclopedia ha de proporcionar al lector un enfoque informativo, más no de guía estratégica.-- 16:25 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok, lo haré mejor-- 16:27 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Advertencia sobre contenido DETENTE: estás sacando información sin reparos proveniente de http://www.scribd.com/doc/16632567/GTA-IV. Por favor, evita hacer eso. En esta wiki nuestro propósito es ser informativos desde un punto de vista original e imparcial, más no una copia de otros sitios. Por favor, edita los artículos que contienen la información que robaste y cámbiala.-- 16:05 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Mira mexicano a mi no me veni a tratar de ladrón oiste tu no eri mi policia -- 23:37 18 ago 2009 (UTC) :El no, pero yo si. Cuida el lenguaje. 00:38 19 ago 2009 (UTC) El no tiene porque tratarme de ladrón y tu no te metas-- 01:55 19 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hey, tranquilo. xD Sacar información de otros sitios y ponerla aquí así nada más, es robo. Que no te guste esa palabra no significa que no has cometido esa acción. Quédate tranquilo, sólo hay que darle una maquillada para que se vea distinta .-- 02:56 19 ago 2009 (UTC) ok, es que en mi país robo es lo mismo que ladrón pero la mejorare -- 15:02 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Trabajos temporales de gta cw Claro que puedes colaborar, de hecho todos pueden, nadie se los impide, asi pronto todos los articulos de GTA: CW estaran listos porlomenos hasta que salga la version de PSP XD.--100px-110px 02:21 19 ago 2009 (UTC) JA, muy bien empezare ahora -- 02:24 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Saludos Niko, saludos. Quería darte las gracias por votar por mi en PHD. Ahora bien, a lo que iba, una sugerencia. En tus preferencias, donde dice: Su apodo (para firmas), asegurate de que esta ACTIVADA donde dice Firma sin enlace automatico, para que se vea tu firma, ya que, como ves, se ve SUBST:Usuario:niko bellic.2810/Firma2. Saludos... -- . 02:37 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Y sigues "sacando" de otros sitios Hablando en serio, no sustraigas imágenes de otras web si tienen marca de agua. Ya borré la que subiste que tenía una marca de Wiki GTA.org. De todos los sitios en la red tuviste que sacar una imagen precisamente de allí. Es el sito donde definitivamente no debes sustraer nada, pero nada. Hace tiempo hubo problemas de índole legal con el dueño. Así que, no hagas las cosas nada más por que sí. Respeta las políticas de la GTE. Otra cosa. Ya existe un artículo de Misiones de bombero que hablan de todos los juegos. No hace falta crear artículos por separado. Te recomiendo que si tienes aportaciones en específico de un juego, las hagas en el artículo que te menciono. -- 16:09 19 ago 2009 (UTC) PLis respondeme ¿no puedo sacar información absolutamente de ninguna pagina? o solo de algunas? -- 01:25 20 ago 2009 (UTC) Pagina de Usuario Alguien me podría decir como hacer una tabla en una pagina de usuario donde tenga los datos, los juegos que uno tiene -- 16:35 24 ago 2009 (UTC) :¿A que te refieres exactamente cuando dices de hacer una tabla? ¿Poner los juegos que tienes en tablas? 21:52 24 ago 2009 (UTC) si a eso mismo. -- 16:38 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Pues para a ello debes utilizar la plantilla "Tablonita" en donde puedes modificar los títulos. Ejemplo: En donde debería quedar de la siguiente forma: Los encabezados son los que contienen símbolos "!|" en donde puedes incluir mas de uno a parte de nombres y por cientos. Si necesitas mas ayuda pídeme lo que quieras. 11:10 26 ago 2009 (UTC) ok gracias -- 13:57 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Rockstar Social Club Hola, quisiera saber para que sirve lo que puse en el titulo en relacion al gta 4 para pc -- 02:47 29 ago 2009 (UTC) Sobre tu firma Hey, hola niko bellic.2810. Soy Sirgis y quería decirte que para que tu firma salga bien no debes poner el formato "nowiki" delante y detrás de la firma, porque si no se podrás utilizarla bien. 18:18 29 ago 2009 (UTC) ok es que se me fue :P jaja salio bien Escritura hola pueden responderme esto porfis yo quiero escribir le pegaron a su primo pero tengo que escribir le pegaron a roman bellic ''.¿como lo hago? ::Ammm hablas de esto?: '''le pegaron a su primo', solo tienes que poner el formato de enlace interno con texto diferente el cual es este: otro texto.-- 16:29 14 sep 2009 (UTC) ok, gracias Proyecto Vehículos Hola chicos, quisiera registrarme en el proyecto vehículos, ojala que alguien me responda :Eres libre de registrarte donde quieras y hacer las contribuciones que creas oportunas. Sólo te pido de favor que pongas bien los nombres de los artículos. Hiciste uno de un vehículo de nombre Cityscape, pero en el artículo lo nombras como Cityspace y CitySpace. Arregla eso por favor. xD Ahora bien, me parece que Usuario:Franco vice city está trabajando en la expansión de los artículos de vehículos de Chinatown Wars. Te lo digo para que siempre que puedas te coordines con él y no haya problemas de edición. Gracias, pero ¿quien eres?, eres franco vice city? :Te agarré . 01:35 23 sep 2009 (UTC) jajaja eras tú . Bueno me pondré en contacto con Franco Vice City y seguire mi trabajo. Fue AbbeySP o GTAAF?????????????????? Se lo dije a Abbey, acordate de categorizar los artículos. 01:40 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Ficheros duplicados. Hola Niko bellic.2810, me fije que has subido dos archivo, para ser más exactos este y este sin embargo las imagenes de esos automoviles ya estaban aqui, te recomiendo que la proxima antes de subir un archivo verifiques si ya esta subido en la gte y cuando subas un archivo ponle la licencia adecuada.-- 16:09 22 sep 2009 (UTC) :ok, lo haré :: Es verdad lo que dice Master Jacob. Y por ahí te pido de favor, Master, si puedes poner para borrar los archivos duplicados.-- 16:17 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Eso diselo a él en su página de discusión De acuerdo Hola Niko bellic.2810 soy Franco Vice city ,gracias por la propuesta pro yo no e echo ningun articulo aunque.... estoy interesado en crear el articulo Chopper me ayudas?--Franco vice city 00:40 24 sep 2009 (UTC). AbbeySP me dijo que sí pero da lo mismo.Ok, te ayudaré. Me vas diciendo lo haces en el artículo para ver lo que escribo Aparcado Hola. No escribas "aparcado", ya que esa palabra sólo es usada en España y es un vulgarismo (una palabra que es incorrecta). Lo correcto en español es estacionado.-- 16:39 24 sep 2009 (UTC). Bueno, arreglare los errores. RE:Nuevo artículo Claro que puedes hacerlo. Siéntete libre, no necesitas pedir permiso a nadie. Aunque si es algo que afecte de manera drástica a la wiki, entonces lo mejor es averiguar qué piensa la comunidad. Y si los administradores ven que puede resultar irrelevante o innecesario, tomarán acciones. Tú sólo escribe los artículos como los desees. Las correcciones ya se harán después. Sólo que estaría mejor si, en vez de dólar, que el artículo se llame Dinero, para utilizar un término más general. Entonces en el artículo ya explicas que la unidad monetaria usada en la saga es el dólar.-- 12:31 25 sep 2009 (UTC) gracias, solo te pregunte si lo podía crear, porque eres uno de los administradores que conozco. --Niko Bellic.2810 14:09 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Líneas en blanco A ver, cuando redactas algo he visto que acostumbras dejar varias líneas en blanco entre cada sección. Por ejemplo, esto: Sección Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí se acaba la sección. La otra seccón Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí se acaba la sección. Otra sección más Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí se acaba la sección. Aunque son líneas en blanco y casi no aumentan el tamaño del artículo, realmente lo hacen más largo innecesariamente. Por eso basta con hacerlo así: Sección Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí se acaba la sección. La otra seccón Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí se acaba la sección. Otra sección más Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí información de la sección. Bla bla bla. Aquí se acaba la sección. Se obtiene casi la mitad de tamaño. Otra cosa: trata en lo posible de no poner enlaces en los títulos de sección, solamente si es plenamente necesario (casi nunca).-- 18:13 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Nuevo wiki Hola chicos, he creado una nueva wiki, medalladehonor.wikia.com, si les gusta la saga medal of honor, si pueden ayuden , porfavor--Niko Bellic.2810 16:21 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Una cosa más sobre esto, la wikia está en inglés, pero yo puse en español ¿Que hago? --Niko Bellic.2810 16:39 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola niko veo que esta haciendo articulos de vehículos de GTA 1 y 2 lo que me parece bien pero para algo esta esto, debes ponerlo en todos los articulos de vehiculos que agas para que esten mas completos.-- 17:00 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok Master, pero, yo quiero sacar la edición enriquecida o algo se asi llama, porque hay que poner un código y cuando lo pongo, no se como edita la plantilla. ¿como hago para volver a la edición de antes? Otra cosa, si te gusta la saga medal of honor, ve a mi nueva wikia Medalladehonor.wikia.com --Niko Bellic.2810 00:27 8 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Para quitarlo solo tienes que ir a tus preferencias y en la pestaña de edición quita la palomita en el recuadro donde dice Activar Editor de Texto Enriquecido y listo el aditor anterior vuelve, y lo metal of honor pues no lo he jugado ahora tratare de bajarme uno aver si me gusta, si es como Call of duty seguro me gusta XD.-- 00:39 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Lo hare ahora mismo, lo del medal of honor, es casi lo mismo que el call f duty, solo que otros graficos y otra historia, pero la temática es la misma --Niko Bellic.2810 00:51 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias Hola Niko bellic.2810, gracias por la ayuda en la firma y en la edición de la página de usuario. Aun asi no acabo de entender como hacer la firma personalizada, plis pasame tu MSN y me lo cuentas o agregame tu. (Lo tienes en mi página de usuario). Wozie 17:21 13 oct 2009 (UTC) De nada Wozie es sólo por ayudar.Te agregare ahora --Niko Bellic.2810 23:27 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Tu firma Deberias arreglar tu firma, la he visto en la pag de discusion de Wozie, y estaba enseñando todo el código-- 11:37 15 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Cómo lo arreglo? --Niko Bellic.2810 13:37 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Muy fácil. Has creado tu firma en esta pág, no?----->Usuario: Niko bellic.2810/Firma. Pues ahora vas aquí----->Usuario: Niko bellic.2810/Firma2 y escribes esto: . Después vas a Mis Preferencias y en Firma escrbes esto----> (Las llaves( ) incluídas) y le das a guardar. Todas las modificaciones que le hagas a tu firma las haces en Usuario: Niko bellic.2810/Firma. Saludos!-- 19:54 15 oct 2009 (UTC) ya lo arreglé --Niko Bellic.2810 23:37 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Recomendación ¡Hola compatriota! Bueno, he visto estás creando artículos de vehículos. Te agradecería que cuando los crees, en el infobox no se te olvide poner "|tracción= Delantera/trasera/4x4/2x2/etcétera" ya que queda vacío ese espacio y queda mal.-- . 20:07 17 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Hola compatriota! Ni siquiera se lo que es tracción XDDD --Niko Bellic.2810 20:13 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Jeje, yo tampoco sabía, pero vi en la wikipedia y me enteré. No es tan dificil, si el auto derrapa es porque tiene tracción trasera y punto, generalmente tienen el motor atrás (como el Cheetah). xD Los que no derrapan y son más pesados, tienen tracción delantera (en general, los que tienen el motor adelante). Los cuatro por cuatro... emm, tienen tracción en las cuatro ruedas. xD Algunas motos tienen tracción en las dos ruedas, se les llama 2x2, pero las otras tienen tracción trasera. PD: Me alegra que gente chilena esté en esta wiki. xD PD2: ¿Te gustó la clase de mecánica? -- . 20:21 17 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Desgraciadamente no hay muchos chilenos PD2: Si, me gustó PD3: ¿Sabes si hay algún artículo sobre la casa de apuestas de Woozie? --Niko Bellic.2810 20:28 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Creo que no, sólo está el del apartamento, pero en todo caso busca.-- . 01:27 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Información de la wiki en otra página Hola GTE, estaba vagando por la internet buscando la imágen de un traficante de gta: cw (que por lo cierto no está en la wiki) y me encontré con está página que contiene la misma redacción del artículo Cruce Estrella (CW), me parece algo raro. -- 01:25 18 oct 2009 (UTC) No había visto esa página, ahora que la veo ¡nos han copiado todooo! Inclusive las imágenes que a mí y a todos nos cuesta sacar y ellos ponen copiar y listo. No sé que se puedea hacer, es mejor decirle a un administrador, quizás la web después de todo esté autorizada, no sé, pero es mejor decirles a ellos. -- . 01:31 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :Es una wiki para celulares, según dice ahí. 03:44 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Tu mismo lo has dicho: celulares no de GTA -- 14:20 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Tu Firma (otra vez) Tu firma sigue enseñando el código. Arréglala. Mejor aún, lo hago yo y te ahorro ese trabajo, ok?-- 10:25 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias Claude -- 14:19 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Traficantes CW Hola Niko, veo que estas haciendo articulos de los traficantes de GTA: CW, te queria pedir si es posible que trates de hacer los articulos como los de Raimox osea que tengan mejor formato y que esten mas detallados, claro es solo una recomendacion.-- 15:22 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok Master, yo les pondría imágen pero no encuentro ninguna, le preguntare a Raimox de donde las saca. Además tampoco encuentro el mapa exacto de donde se ubica el traficante. No se lo que vende tampoco. De todas formas le preguntaré a Raimox -- 15:29 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :La foto del traficante la tomo con el botón "Impr Pant PetSis" en el emulador y luego lo recorto con Paint. Y el mapa lo mismo, me voy al GPS y le tomo una captura, le quito la simbología con Paint y lo recorto. Después con la "brocha" del Paint pongo el cuadrado más grande de rojo y pinto la ubicación del traficante y ¡tan, tan! queda el mapa.-- . 15:36 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Ese tal ``Impr Pant PetSis´´ está en el emulador? -- 15:41 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :No, en el teclado. xD Aquí, mira.-- . 15:51 18 oct 2009 (UTC) ja , pero tengo otro problema, siempre cuando me descargo el emulador, nunca me guarda la partida -- 15:59 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :Sí, a mí igual me pasaba, pero hay que poner "Partida automática" y ahí se guarda. -- . 16:12 18 oct 2009 (UTC) No, si me guarda de esa forma, pero cuando no quiero jugar más y lo cierro me sale un error y cuando empiezo nuevamente, empieza del principio (todos los juegos) :Mmm, ¿qué emulador usas?-- . 16:20 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues ahora no lo tengo, lo eliminé, aunque lo descargo varias veces, aún sigue con el problema es el NO$GBA -- 16:27 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Firma Pues chico, no se que diablos le pasa a tu firma. Si quieres, te puedo hacer una como la mía o como tu quieras.-- 16:10 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Si, me parece tu propuesta -- Dime como la quieres y en 10 minutos la tienes-- 16:14 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Conoces a ClaudeSpeed9325, pues la quiero parecida. De antemano, gracias Claude -- :Yo veo la firma perfectamente. PD: Niko, archiva tu discusión, que ya tiene 32 kilobytes y algunos navegadores tienen problemas.-- . 16:20 18 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Raimox, al editar, en vez de verse esto: , se ve todo el código con el que creó la firma 16:17 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Y como lo archivo? -- Aaah, a éso se referían. xD Para archivarlas debes crear un artículo llamado "Usuario Discusión:Niko bellic.2810/Archivo 1", y blanquear este y poner la discusión ahí.-- . 16:36 18 oct 2009 (UTC) 16:29 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Entonces en el archivo 1 pongo este? -- No me lo agradezcas. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, dímelo-- 17:01 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City Hola GTE, estaba vagando en la GTE y se me ocurrió crear el artículo Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. Lo busque en la wikia pero cuando me buscaba salía Ediciones especiales de Grand Theft Auto. Doi la idea de crear un artículo de cada uno de las ediciones especiales. -- Tu firma Hola Niko bellic.2810. Tu firma es muy buena, pero hay un detalle: cuando firmas, en lugar de ponerse la plantilla, se pone todo el código. ¿Qué problema hay con eso? Realmente ninguno, tu firma funciona y eso es lo que importa. Lo malo es que resulta poco práctico y molesto para los demás que, al editar una página donde firmaste, aparezca todo el código del que está hecha tu firma. Para solucionar eso: #Tienes que hacer una segunda sub-página de tu usuario (por ejemplo, Usuario:Niko bellic.2810/Firma2, que veo ya existe). #Ahí vas a poner el nombre de la página donde hiciste tu firma entre llaves: . Esta es la plantilla. #Después, ve a tus preferencias, y en el cuadro Datos personales, busca donde dice "Su apodo para firmas" y escribe la página donde quedó la plantilla: . #Revisa que la casilla que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)" esté activada, y guarda los cambios al final. Saludos.-- 15:18 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Abbey, ClaudeGTA3 me ayudo en eso, pero creo que no resultó. Espero que ahora resulte. Hice todo lo que me pediste. -- . 15:27 20 oct 2009 (UTC) :Quedó perfecto! Gracias y estamos en contacto! =D-- 15:37 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Artwork Cuando subas artwork, trata de hacerlo con imágenes en formato PNG, si te es posible. Por favor, gracias. :) -- 00:27 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Y de qué formato las subí? -- . 00:29 22 oct 2009 (UTC) :La de Destiny y Mystique está en .JPG. Ese formato le resta calidad a toda imagen; en cambio, el .PNG conserva su calidad de manera fiel. Pero hay que guardarlas desde un principio en formato PNG. Si tienes una JPG, ya no se le puede recuperar la calidad original, ni cambiándole la extensión.-- 00:32 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Y como hago para que sea PNG.? -- . 00:33 22 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ok, si haces tú la imagen, por ejemplo si haces una captura de algún juego, pegas la imagen en algún editor de imágenes (inclusive sirve Paint para esto). Tienes una imagen pura, con máxima calidad. Al momento de guardarla, en lugar de elegir ".jpg" la pones como ".png" y ya. Tienes una imagen con 99.999% de su calidad original. Si le haces cambios (la recortas o le cambias otra cosa), la vuelves a guardar como .png y la imagen seguirá viéndose de calidad. :Si la guardas como .jpg (o .jpeg), la comprimirás, lo que le quitará calidad que imposible recuperar. Si una imagen guardada como .jpg le cambias la extensión a .png (como algunos han tratado de hacer creyendo que le añadirán calidad), lo único que haces es conservar la calidad actual, tal y como JPG lo dejó, no mejora nada. :Por eso, si haces tú las capturas es mejor que las guardes como PNG. Si encontraste la imagen en otro lado con un formato ya puesto, entonces así déjala y si le haces cambios, guárdala con PNG para que no se deteriore más.-- 00:41 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias Abbey, doy una idea de crear el artículo Asesinaots cometidos por Niko Bellic (En serio) -- . 01:20 22 oct 2009 (UTC) Mr.Fuks Rice Box Hola Niko, soy Smoke1996, he visto la pág. de discusión de AbbeySP y he visto que estabas nervioso habia otra pág de Mr.Fuks Rice Box.Si tambien estabas nervioso de quien habia creado la 1º pág, te queria avisar que fui yo quien la creo.Salu2 -- 21:49 24 oct 2009 (UTC) No estaba mervioso , pero vigila que pongas los nombres bien puestos, ya que si revisa la imágen, el restaurante se llama Mr. Fuk's Rice Box. Saludos. PD: Buena Firma XD -- . 22:00 24 oct 2009 (UTC) :La hice yo -- 14:04 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Te deverían dar un premio XD -- . 14:05 26 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias . PD: Niko, si quieres crear un art o pregubtar algo, no tienes que preguntarlo en tu discusión. Pásame tu msn, porfa-- 14:07 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Firmas Niko, si miras mi pag de usuario, verás que he hecho una lista de firmas hechas por mi -- 14:12 26 oct 2009 (UTC) jaja XDD -- . 14:13 26 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Me enseñas a hacer ese tipo de firmas porfis? Licencia de Imagenes. Hola niko, paso a recordarte que cuando subas un archivo ponle la licencia adecuada para que no aya malos incovenientes y para que este mas arreglado. Tambien te paso a decir que no esta permitido sacar imagenes de otros sitios, por que vi que subiste esta imagen y al parecer la sacaste de la pagina cuyo logo de agua aparece en la imagen. -- 15:30 28 oct 2009 (UTC) ok Master, pero ¿que es la licencia?, ese es el rpoblema, pues las imagenes de otras paginas lo puedo arreglar -- . 15:31 28 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Firmas Niko, las firmas las hago con el Photoshop :PD: ::Felicidades! Aunque un pelin atrasadas! :::A ver si me felicitas tu el 4 de diciembre -- 12:50 29 oct 2009 (UTC) XD gracias Claude, no se me olvidará -- . 14:35 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños!! (tarde) -- 16:52 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias Smoke , no importa si sea tarde :D -- . 20:39 29 oct 2009 (UTC) :¡Feliz cumpleaños Niko! No me he pasado por tu página de usuario asi que no sabía hasta ahora, bueno, felicidades atrasadas. -- . 21:59 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo también.-- 23:15 29 oct 2009 (UTC) No importa el atraso Gangster y Raimox , lo que mas importan son los regalos las felicitaciones -- . 23:18 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Mas copias de la wikia Hola GTE, pues vagaba buscando donde descargar el gta advance porque se me borro :( y este link, en la parte de la historia de gta 3 no borró ni la plantilla de spoilers. -- . 01:43 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Competencia Entre tu y Toreno me estais haciendo competencia en las firmas aunque las mias son mejores -- 13:25 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Aún no he hecho ninguna :(. Me pasas el link de descargar del photoshop porfavor :D -- . 13:27 30 oct 2009 (UTC) UDM y EDM Octubre Felicidades!!!! . 06:29 1 nov 2009 (UTC) whuuuuuuuuuhoowagajoj jaja -- . 14:17 1 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Gracias a Leandritodepompeya, Smoke1996, Mickey Hamfist, Claude y a Franco por votar por mí. -- . 14:38 1 nov 2009 (UTC) ¡Felicidades por ambos premios ! PD: Es la tercera vez que se comparte un premio en el wiki.-- 15:11 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Es increible ganaste los dos premios, eres uno de los mejores usuarios chilenos.-- 16:02 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Felicitaciones -- 16:41 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Te dije que ibas a ganar los dos -- 17:10 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Jaja gane los dos xd. Es verdad Franco, yo, tu, y Raimox somos los mejores chilenos (Según yo) :D -- . 00:15 2 nov 2009 (UTC) :Jajaja, no me había pasado por aquí. ¡Muchas felicidades Niko! PD: Yo apoyo esa teoría. -- . 00:20 2 nov 2009 (UTC) -- . 00:22 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Ta rebonito el premio, igual que el UDM de Noviembre 2009 :D -- . 00:26 2 nov 2009 (UTC) RE: Imágenes del Paint ¿Te sale error cuando lo subes al wiki?-- . 22:48 5 nov 2009 (UTC) Si -- . 22:55 5 nov 2009 (UTC) :Entonces éso es ya un problema de la wiki. Deberías preguntarle a algún admin. -- . 01:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) , le preguntaré a Abbey -- . 01:45 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Error al subir imagen Hola. ¿Sigues con el problema de subir imágenes? La verdad es que no tengo idea qué pueda ser. No tiene que ver nada con Impr Pant Pet Sis. Esa sólo es una tecla para tomar una captura de la pantalla. La cuestión aquí es cómo estás guardando la imagen, o sea el formato. Hay algunos tipos de archivos que la wiki no acepta. Ah, y otra cosa: arregla tu firma... Así es, aunque sea expansible simplemente puede llegar a ser inútil porque cuando firmas al final de la línea y uno posa el puntero del ratón y trata de hacer clic en la imagen de Discusión, no alcanza a llegar y desaparece por toda esa larga frase de "hago firmas si quieren una pídanla" que hace que ocupe la línea de abajo.-- 23:36 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Msn Niko me podrias dar tu msn para que charlemos, el mio es franconaxo@hotmail.com -- 02:11 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Vergüenza Es que ese Diego Jaimes nos cagó a todos y hasta hizo vidéos en YouTube atacándo a la wiki. Y yo al principio lo defendía de los demás, hasta que vi los vidéos. Por eso me da vergüenza, porque ese tema podría quedar en el olvido, pero no.-- 18:13 10 nov 2009 (UTC) You´ll always be the king of this town Hola Niko, he visto tu sugerencia en la página de discusión de mi artículo en construcción y creo que tienes razón; en ese caso, ¿que crees que podría poner a parte de la galería? ¿Un análisis superficial o algo así? Ah, y si sabes realizar el cuadro de información te agradecería si pudieras ayudarme. Gracias. -- 11:49 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Geordy Farreras Si papa soy yo. xD-- 12:35 12 nov 2009 (UTC) ok -- . 14:43 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Vergüenza (De nuevo ^_^) No tengo idea de si bloquearon los videos de YouTube.-- 16:03 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Bigdadi Hola, Niko, veo que eres un usuario sociable asi que te quiero pedir tu MSN en lugar de agregarte sin permiso, aqui te dejo el mio: spartan117ml@hotmail.com -- 02:05 13 nov 2009 (UTC) ok, ya te agregé -- . 13:58 13 nov 2009 (UTC) hola HI, Niko bellic.2810. Me pase por la discusion de ClaudeGTA3 y preguntabas por una tal Regina Aidet Zegers XD, pues soy yo je, je. Bueno solo era para avisarte. SALUDOS! -- 01:11 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Respuesta PD: Ponle la redirección a la firma de Usuario:LibertyCity(IV) ()Si no te molesta, voy a subir unas nuevas versiones de fondo transparente, ok?-- 13:25 14 nov 2009 (UTC) ok claro, pondré el fondo transparente -- 14:08 16 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias Claude -- . 14:11 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Niko, esa plantilla, es un aviso para que sepas que te respondí en mi discusión. Me baséen las de Mike-GTA y FabianVercetti-- 18:24 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias *Hola y gracias por la felicitacion. Ahora es mi turno de felicitarte a ti. !!!FELICIDADES RETRASADAS¡¡¡ XD. Espero que seamos buenos amigos y si alguna vez necesitas algo, dimelo. Y felicidades por el UDM y EDM. Un saludo, tu amigo -- 18:03 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Subrayado El subrayado me lo puso Mike. Me dijo que lo recortara del logo del VC-- 12:58 18 nov 2009 (UTC) PD:Gracias por el premio! Toma: RE:Letras de TBOGT Para tenerlo tienes que pagar 1,000,00....digo, no se XD, no se si hay precio fijo navego y encuentro precios de 200 o 70 dolares XDD, pero como ya le dije a Claude mejor baja el font Go Long que es gratis y es mas o menos lo mismo, ademas los efectos son lo que cuenta, incluso puedes ponerle el mismo toque a la letra de SA XD.-- 23:07 18 nov 2009 (UTC) 200 o 70 dolares aqui en Chile serían 100.000 $ faefvfjmfganjakbn, WTF¡¡¡¡, mejor me descargo la otra -- . 23:15 18 nov 2009 (UTC) ?? Que va a pasar?-- 12:54 19 nov 2009 (UTC) :Anda! Dímelo! xD-- 12:42 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Nominarme a que?-- 13:36 20 nov 2009 (UTC) :::Pero si ya llevo 3 dias (creo) nominado -- 13:40 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::Jajaja. Tambien me nominé para EDM aunque creo que son pocos arts -- 13:43 20 nov 2009 (UTC) :::::Tenías razón, pasó algo que me encantó (3 votos más, empatado con Raimox )-- 13:45 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::::Niko, fijate que en Was It Worth It?, cambié todo, y lo puse en la lista de mis arts creados-- 14:10 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso Creo que deberiamos hacerlo sobre el Maisonette 9, ya que hay mucho tema ahí. -- 16:15 22 nov 2009 (UTC) He encontrado este video que nos sería muy útil, pero yo no se subir videos de YouTube. Te paso el link a ver si tu sabes: Club Maisonette 9. -- 18:56 23 nov 2009 (UTC)